And Another Mystery Unfolds
by Singing-Love-Songs-In-The-Rain
Summary: When Nina comes back with shocking news and puts the crew back into another adventure, what will they discover, but more importantly, what will they about themselves? Rated T. Enjoy! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Coming Back Home

The fireworks exploded into beautiful patterns and Fabian watched in awe. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen, next to Nina of course. Ripping him out his thoughts, a very familiar voice spoke up. "Beautiful isn't it?" For a split second he thought it was his imagination, but he felt like he had to turn around.

It wasn't a thought or a simple I miss you thing that Fabian usually did, his Nina was standing all bundled up, looking up at him. She mentally noted that he'd gotten taller. His hair was all over the place, and his nose was a light pink. He was bundled up and slightly shivering, but Nina thought he never looked better.

"Nina." He breathed. Don't get him wrong he could easily be the happiest man alive right now, but he felt like he was just making progress getting over Nina, but here she is looking all adorable. He instantly fell into the heartwarming spell that was Nina Martin. She reached up to give him a kiss but another voice Fabian hadn't heard in a while spoke. "Nina! Wait up!" Typical Amber. For someone who spent her time lecturing Nina about how she should get back together with Fabian despite the long distance thing, she sure did ruin _a lot _of their moments.

Nina smiled at Fabian but turned to Amber and whispered something in her ear. Amber nodded frantically and then Nina said something again that Amber to smile the size England itself.

At the other side of the bundle, Patricia noticed Eddie twitching and was immediately concerned. "Eddie, are you okay? Eddie?" She shook him but all he said was, "She's here." Eddie pushed his way through the crowd almost blindly his feet leading him places and Patricia was swiftly on his tail. As soon he came close to Nina he couldn't control his hands either. He found himself gripping her shoulders and pulling her towards Anubis house.

"Why are you here?" He finally got control of his body again and almost screamed his question.

"Didn't you get my letter?" He shook his head. "I couldn't be here for Roberts awakening, it would end in chaos."

"I'm the Osirian, the one who can banish him to hell, why would the gods prefer me here and not you?"

She scoffed, "Eddie, listen to you." He did as he was told and realized what he had just said. His face made 'o' realization. "That's not the only reason I'm here though, but that's a story for later. I have some serious news for you guys. Make sure Sibuna is in the house my and Amber's old room in twenty minutes. Even the new girl."

"K.T" She just nodded and walked off.

LINE BREAK

Fabian took a seat next to Nina before anyone could get there deciding he would take her before they got interrupted and it was official Sibuna time. He pointed to her suitcases and softly smiled. "Does this mean you're coming back?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes and she nodded. He was so happy that he did the one thing he knew he really wanted to do, he kissed her.

LINE BREAK

"Yacker, get the rest of Sibuna and meet in Nina's old room." "Why couldn't you have said my room?" "The answer to your question isn't needed right now. Just please go!" She rounded everyone up and though it took a few minutes. Once they got back to Anubis and entered the room Fabian was smiling fondly at Nina and Nina was engross in some book she was reading, and no one knew this but Amber was hiding in the closet. As soon as Nina saw them Nina chugged a pillow at Eddie. I said twenty minutes not five!" Everyone laughed but Eddie. "Too bad, just tell them already so you can get to telling what I need to know."

"Fine, but first thing first, AMBER GET OUT THE CLOSET BEFORE YOU SUFFOCATE! " With squee similar to Willow she jumped out the closet. Everyone bit back a scream as she jumped out wearing a large grin. Everyone was happy to see both of them seeing as Alfie was squeezing the life out of her. "He he I missed you too Alfie."

"You all have been called here for two reasons. This might take awhile so sit." She paused and waited for everyone to sit. "So I found out when…" And the explanation began.

**A/N: That was the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction on House of Anubis! Yay! I know it was short, but I promise I'll try to make longer in the future. I really hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! I own nothing but my plotline and maybe original characters. (NO promises).**

**Ewww, that was boring. Good bye anyway! Oh and pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth is Revealed

"So I found out when I left you guys. Sarah had been helping me for a while now. Because of her I knew _everything_. A lot in advance of you guys but I never knew about who exactly would become a sinner. But of course nothing can be simple. When I tried to warn verbally, you never got the memo, so I sent you dreams. The one with Patricia, I had to warn you. I wanted to tell you why I couldn't give all of the details, but that's dangerous still. All you really need to know is that the Osirian and the Chosen One would make a very powerful duo. The only two who are powerful enough to destroy Ammut and the only ones powerful enough to give her enough strength to destroy the world." "Uh, Nina?" Fabian shyly cut in. Nina raised her eyebrow silently telling him to ask. "If you two could destroy her, why didn't you take the risk?" There was a simple answer that no one would understand. "_They _wouldn't let me. Nina knew what was coming next so she skipped the next explanation and continued.

"Anyway, over the past three months, I learned that Eddie and I aren't the only descendants." Everyone looked surprised. "Patricia and Ambers are very complicated so let's begin with them. Patricia is the descendant of many gods and goddesses, Sekhmet, Tefnut, Khonsu, Anuke, Geb, Nephthys and Isis. They are all Moon or War gods. A few of them have special powers that you will soon discover. Amber yours are Sekhmet, Ra, Geb, Nephthys, Baset, like Patricia's they have special powers that you'll discover. We don't have enough time for me to explain it all to you, so let's leave it at your very powerful people. Alfie you're the descendant of Mehturt, goddess of the sky. Fabian, you happen to one of the most powerful, you're directly in bloodline of Aten, god of earth and heaven." "What does that mean?" "Someone in your family, most likely deceased, was a descendant also."

"I don't understand why we need to know all of this I just know that I'm missing one descendant and that something big is going to happen and I was sent back to warn you guys. " "O.K that is a lot of info for one night isn't something else we can talk about? " Alfie said, he was getting restless, he had never heard of these gods anyway. He just needed something fun to do.

LINE BREAK

Eddie was trying to figure out what was going on. One day she's telling him that they can't be together because basically the world could end up in flames. They weren't even supposed to be in the same room, or someone could die right then and there. And yet here they are….. in the same room.

Eddie wasn't usually an intruder to Nina's thoughts. It was rude and she always knew when he was doing it. But if this was really happening and the human race was in serious danger he _needed _to know what was happening. Nina could feel Eddie picking at her thoughts. So she thought of her most intimate moment with Fabian and showed that. Even after that, and through the corner of her eye she could see Eddie slightly gag, he still went through things that should only be hers. Nina forced herself not to think about what she had to tell Eddie that would only make sure he wins. Lucky for her he gave up. After she glanced at her surroundings, Fabian was at her side, Patricia at Eddie's and everyone else held a confused stare. "Nina!" Fabian was the first to notice that Nina was back to normal. "Okay what just happened?" The first time Nina heard Amber's voice it was he demanding one. "I saw the heated glares you two were giving each other. I am not a Neddie shipper." Fabian practically shrunk in his seat and Patricia gave her death glare. And soon enough a vase came over to Nina and water spilled on her head. Everyone gasped, not because of what Patricia did, but because of what she didn't do. Patricia hadn't moved an inch. In fact no one did. The water did it by itself. "Despite the fact that I am soaking wet because of you I know what happened and you didn't mean it, so you're forgiven. And if you haven't noticed I kinda have a boyfriend, I don't want yours. The heated glares were because I was aggravated. Anyway, Eddie do you still want what you were looking for? "Eddie nodded, with Patricia killing him with her death grip, he was in too much pain to speak. "Good, after lights my room, Patricia, Fabian, you guys are welcome to join us." Fabian rolled onto the safe planting a soft kiss on her lips and practically sprinted for the door. Man she could be scary. Patricia opted for the good girlfriend thing to said "Nah I'm good." She gave Eddie a quick kiss and made the same awkward exit as Fabian. "Amber when he comes I need you out SSST okay. (Secret Special Sibuna Things) She nodded and sat went to gather her things.

She let out s sigh and was ready to have an argument with Eddie. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my thoughts? I was an ocean away and you still did it." "I know." "I mean all I want is- wait what?" "I know it was wrong and blah, blah, blah. I have a girlfriend to tend to." He left the room without another word.

"What?" Nina asked herself. Pssh, Americans.

LINE BREAK

Eddie knocked on Patricia's door. Why must nothing be calm? He needed a break. "Come!" Mara was the one who yelled so he was still a bit hesitant. "Hey Mara I need to talk to Yacker, do you mind?" Mara shook her head and went into the living room. "Yacker?" He almost sat down on her bed but settled for her black rug. He thought she was ignoring him when truth be told, she just didn't know he was there. So Eddie did something he thought he would regret. He took her earphones and closed her laptop. He was more than taken aback when she reached down to kiss him instead of smacking his or yelling at him. They kissed for a very long time. He didn't understand what was happening and neither did Patricia; she just felt the urge to kiss him. They should've known who was doing this. Maybe all the kissing was clogging their brains. They've got a lot to learn.

LINE BREAK

Nina opened Fabians door knowing he wouldn't be doing, probably studying, so she was surprised when she saw multiple pictures spread across hi bed. All pictures of they're relationship. She sneakily snuck over to him and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "I love you" were the only words she could think so she said them. He smiled and gave a simple 'I love you too'. Like anyone would've thought against, Nina and Fabian weren't _that _kind of couple, they kissed. Yes they got past the awkward conversation about Fabian's jealously, but they hardly spoke.

LINE BREAK

After Victor did his pin drop speech, Eddie tip-toed into the attic where Nina waiting for him, by the time he got there, she was sitting down engrossed in some extra-dorky looking book. "Nina." He pulled her out of her Harry Potter trance. "Ready, because this might be confusing?" He nodded and sat on the floor next to her.

She took a deep breath and began…..

"Remember what I said about Ammut being too powerful to stop if she had both of us," She almost waited for him to answer but instead kept going. "Well the people she really wanted were you, Patricia because she is moon and war, Amber because she is the sun and everything warm, you and me because everyone is out to get us, and Fabian because she would be taking over his throne. If you remember you needed the keys for protection, Sun and Moon, Amber and Patricia. Being that moon goddess was devoured, we were weaker, and then she took Fabians throne, making her even stronger, so if she got us she would invincible, then if she got Amber, all hell would literally break loose. The risk was too great and the Egyptian overlord council decided they wouldn't let me anywhere near you."

"What do you mean Egyptian overlord council?" "They're a group of Egyptian Gods that were originally meant to take over; they decide everything that deals with them and their world." He seemed to understand, but maybe he was tired. So they called a quits on Sibuna stuff for the night and instead talked about their relationship and their significant others. After words they shared a slightly but friendly goodbye. They just didn't know how rocky this friendly relationship was about to become.

LINE BREAK

"_Eddie!" Nina called from the kitchen in their new apartment, "Eddie, you the man here, you should be carrying the heavy things, not me!" Eddie came into the kitchen eating an apple to see Nina trying to lift the microwave onto their high counter."I thought you said you were the man of this relationship and basically a pile of mush." "I lied, now help me." He walked over to his newlywed wife and helped her like she asked. "Only because you whine so much." "Or because you love me." Eddie pretended to think. "Yeah, that too I guess." Nina just laughed and gave him a loving kiss._

LINE BREAK

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Fabian, Patricia, Eddie and Nina woke up like something just stabbed them in the heart. To a certain two, it was like that. No thought but 'What just happened?' crossed all of their minds.

Fabian just stared at the ceiling, what do you when you see your best friend kiss your girlfriend no matter how unreal it was.

If there was a word to describe how Patricia felt, it would surely be a curse. She needed a water jug, pronto.

Despite the odd dream Nina and Eddie just went back to sleep. Nina was going somewhere and Eddie was her audience.

LINE BREAK

Nina walked down the golden corridor with and translucent Eddie by her side. She knew why he was here. He didn't actually have a choice but to them it was kinda like support. She walked until a force field stopped her from going any further. After a few minutes, the deepest voice she'd ever heard spoke up. "Chosen One, come forward."

**A/N: Whoo! That was hard; anyway do not take this seriously. I doubt anything from this chapter is true. I doubt half these things are even possible.**

**Now for the disclaimer. Amber, you're up.**

**Amber: Cookie doesn't own anything but her strange plotlines, my amazing new role as a descendant and of course the dumb idea to keep Alfie away from me. **

**Cookie: I don't like that next time I'll have Patricia do it. **

**Amber: Your story, you decide whether he dumps the me wannabe or not. So I am right. **

**Cookie: Whatever.**

**My nickname is Cookie so if you want anything to call me by, there it is. Review! Please. AND if you're a Neddie shipper, I advise you click something else, I am in no way a Neddie shipper other than their sister and bro relationship. Tata for now. **


End file.
